Dragonair Spa Day
by yuno6649
Summary: A Dragonair and her trainer win a trip to a spa, and at the end she decides to have a bit of fun in the hot tub. Give me ideas! Pairings, up to a fivesome. Will do any combo of male or female. No main characters from the Anime like Ash or Misty. I got a few suggestions from MzDragonKmak, one about a spa, another about a Dragonair. Forest Fire II coming out next!


**This idea was given to me by MzDragonKmak, the spa and the Dragonair. I will do pretty much any pairings up to a foursome (all guys, all girls, a mix, anything) just no main characters from the Anime like Ash or Misty. I obviously don't own Pokémon. Please don't sue.**

Jack had the extremely rare ability to talk to Pokémon. It was in about 3 percent of people. When he was a toddler, the Chansey that helped raise him would speak to him all the time. Now 28, he's a nut for radio shows, and more particularly, prizes from them. He had even once won a boat from a radio contest. It was a beauty, black velvet on the inside, blue all over except for a stripe on the outside. It was when he first took it out on the Lake of Rage by his house a few years back when he met his Dratini. There were lots of Draitini and even Dragonair on the lake, sure, but this one was special. Jack was about to head home when a red Gyrados popped out of the water, so big it was covering the sun. Jack turned quickly as it dove down to land on the boat, and he crashed into the shore. The Gyrados swam off, and Jack's boat was stuck. He got out to try to push it, but his feet kept sliding him through the mud. He was about to call his insurance agent but when he reached for his phone, he remembered he left it on the night stand at home. He thought for a moment. He couldn't leave it here, it would get stolen. Those Team Rocket guys had been stealing a lot of boats lately. He was about to give up when he felt a tap on his ankle. He looked down and saw it was a dratini.

"What are you doing here?" He asked it.

She responded with a shaky "your boat was loud. Want some help?"

Jack nodded. The Dratini went back into the tall grass by the shore and came out I minute later with a Dragonite.

"Don't try to catch her." The Dratini said. "She's my mom." The Dragonite looked at Jack sternly, and used all her might to push the boat back into the water. "I wouldn't" jack said. He waded through the water to get back to his boat, and he thanked the Dragonite.

"Wait." She said, before he could take off. "Would you please take my daughter with you?" She asked him. "Those men in black suits captured my husband, and I've got to go find him. I can't leave her alone, however, and taking her with me would be just as dangerous."

Jack thought for a moment. "Sure." He said. The Dratini leaped onto the boat.

"Don't put me in a ball. I've been in one, and they're cramped." She slithered up his leg over his shorts, around the armpit, and onto his shoulder. "We'll meet again someday." Said the Dragonite. She flew off into the distance. Jack met Dratini's gaze.

"My name's Cassandra, by the way. You can call me Cassie."

 **3 Years later**

Dratini had evolved into a Dragonair when Jack won 30 Rare Candies from a radio contest. Cassie wanted them, she had wanted to evolve. And she got what she wanted. A lot of people had told Jack he looks a lot like Ethan, the Johto Pokémon champion. Now they were sitting in Jack's pickup, listening to the Monday morning radio, like always. "And this week's prizes: two free tickets to PokeParadise, the human/Pokémon spa. One ticket costs about 350$ per day, but you can get two for free! Just call the number we said yesterday and hope you're number 27!" Jack looked at the number he had written down, and started dialing furiously. At first he was caller number three, then seven, then twelve, fifteen, nineteen, twenty-four, then the lucky 27.

"Congratulations! You've won an all- expenses paid trip to PokeParadise! What Pokémon will you be taking with you?"

"I'll be taking my Dragonair, Cassandra."

The people that that greeted them in were extremely nice probably because they knew about the radio contest. The employees had the entire schedule planned out. First, a massage. Then, a sauna. And the list went on. But what interested Jack was to come last, the private hot tub soak at night on the rooftop. Everything went fine, except the sauna, which Cassie couldn't do because she was resistant to fire, so it wouldn't have done anything for her. At the end of the day, employees led the two to the hot tub, and left them alone. Jack got ready for the tub by completely stripping down. He felt comfortable being naked in front of Cassie. This wasn't the first time she saw him naked. She used to masturbate with her tail after seeing him like this, shoving it in her pussy. But she was never this close to him. She could see his full size, at five inches soft. She decided she would do something, now. He stepped in the tub and sat down. She got in after. Jack felt no sexual tension toward Cassandra, but she was always turned on by him. A few minutes after they got in, Cassie decided it was time for action. She offered to grab the soap, and wrapped her tail around the bottle, squeezed it into the tub. It covered it in pink bubbles. "Thanks." Jack said.

She set the bottle down. He stood up and said he had to use the bathroom. He last the rooftop area, and came back a minute later. He stepped in the tub but before he could sit down, she wrapped her tail around his dick. He looked at her. "What are you-" she took her tail away and started licking it, from the bottom of the balls, to the bottom of the shaft, to the end of the tip. Because he wasn't fully hard yet, she lifted it up with her tongue as she went along. The bubbles started to fade away. She stopped licking when he became fully hard at nine inches. She lay down to the bottom of the tub, and he got on top of her. She shoved her tail up his ass and started pumping. "Ooh, Cassie, how did you know?" Because he was bi, he enjoyed it in the ass. And since she had pleasure sensors on her tail, it felt great for her too. While she did that, he found her pussy on the white part of her body and shoved himself inside, feeling every bit of her intensely warm walls. The warm water and the soap made it all run a bit smoother. Now the only things above the water were their heads, the rest of the action went down underwater. They began to go in a long, passionate make-out session, their tongues almost fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. She started to pump his ass a bit faster, the two orbs at the end of her tail making it feel incredible. "Ungh, I want more of...of you ja...ack. Go all the w...way into me, do...on't hold back." He started to go into her farther, the full nine inches. She took her tail out, wrapped it all the way along his body, and shoved it into him from a different angle. And he never had to stop humping her. This new angle felt even better, making an incredible climax inevitable from the both of them. They came in unison. His dick fit into her so well, even underwater no cum escaped her vag. She finished too, shoving her tail so hard into him on the last push she squeezed his body a bit too tight, almost causing pain. Her moaning was music to Jack's ears. "AHH! Ooh..oh Jack...that was incredible..." her juices filled up a large portion of the tub. He pulled out, and a bit of cum leaked to the top of the tub. She removed her tail. there was no shit anywhere. She slithered out of the tub, dragging a trail of each other's love behind her. He got out, still mostly hard, his dick more red than before. Jack wiped himself off, and felt guilty about who would have to clean out the tub. He took a towel, dried off, and got his clothes on. Before he got on the elevator to leave the roof, Cassandra stopped him. She reached her tail up her pants to grab his now-soft dick.

"Let's get a hotel." She said to him.

His member sprang back up, ready for round two.


End file.
